Help Me Understand
by 0.lumia.0
Summary: After her initial fight with Saitama, Fubuki contemplates the bald hero's words to her.
1. Chapter 1

Almost perfectly manicured fingernails adorned the hand that slowly turned the bathtub faucet. The hand belonged to a young woman named Fubuki and her nails were lacking perfection after being involved in a scuffle with a bald caped hero.

The esper sighed at the soothing sound of running water. She contemplated taking a bath to relieve her sore body, but the idea of hot water cascading onto her sounded more appealing. She got undressed and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind her.

Instead of making an attempt to clean up, Fubuki let the water run down her curvaceous body as she leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes as her thoughts trailed to earlier that day. She thought about the bald man, the cyborg who was apparently a student under the bald hero, and the speedy ninja.

No, she's getting ahead of herself. She needs to think back to before the other two interfered; when it was just her and Saitama.

 _Saitama_. Her fists clenched as she thought of the insufferable man. First he mocked her powers, _then_ he called her hysterical, _then_ he questioned her newbie crushing scheme, _and then_ he completely ignored her background story when she and Genos went back to his apartment.

 _Just who does he think he is?!_ The thing that seemed to upset Saitama the most was her newbie crushing. But she and her team had done that for a while! Who was he to insult something she and the team had been accustomed to?

Her team. He had also belittled and refused to join her team. His remark about not wanting to be one of her henchman irritated her. He criticized that she only used her members to make herself feel stronger and that they would be too weak to help her if someone strong came along. Well of course they were weaker compared to her, but she would defend them! They were Team Blizzard, after all, and she looked at them as her family and would protect them at all costs.

But maybe she was missing the point Saitama was trying to make. She wracked her brain as steam filled the bathroom, but she couldn't understand what he was trying to get at. She opened her eyes and came to the decision that she would just have to confront him about it later.

"Ape? Lashes? You out there?" She called out to her right hand men. They typically stood outside the door when she would shower or bathe. For what reason, Fubuki never knew and she never bothered to ask.

"Yes Miss Blizzard?" The duo questioned in unison.

"I want you to dig up as much dirt as you can on the man we dealt with earlier."

"What kind of information do you want?" Eyelashes questioned after a moment of silence.

"Mostly his fighting style. When I fought him earlier, all he focused on was defense. If you can find a news article or footage online or something..." Fubuki trailed off, hoping her subordinates understood where she was going with this conversation. Even when Saitama fought against that ninja, all he did was a lightning fast defensive move. Although his speed was, in itself, rather impressive.

"Yes Miss!" The men yelled in unison and left their post.

The esper sighed and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, figuring she should probably wash up while her men searched for information on the man known as Caped Baldy.

* * *

 _so yeah, I'm stuck on this damn series. I tried to watch a different anime that I was into before One Punch Man, but nothing is holding my interest. should I consult a shrink? =P_

 _soo, this is just the beginning to a short story I've got planned out. the main focus will be on Fubuki...I love that girl! err, woman, I mean!_

 _anyways, please enjoy! leave any comments, questions, or suggestions as usual! xoxo_

 _EDIT 11-8: wow I'm so embarrassed to realize I forgot the scene back at Saitama's apartment when Fubuki explains her past and King barges in. I know it wasn't much, but yeah. I still feel like a dork for forgetting it. so I tweaked a little in this chapter. (returning readers might not even be able to notice...)_


	2. Chapter 2

"We were only able to find two videos, but I think you'll be quite pleased after you watch them." Eyelashes explained to Fubuki. The esper gave a nod in response and drummed her fingers on the tabletop. After she finished her shower, she dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a long sleeved black shirt and black lounge pants.

Mountain Ape set a laptop on the table in front of Fubuki with two videos already pulled up and ready to play.

"These videos aren't the best quality. It looks like they were both filmed with cell phones. But you get the gist of it."

Fubuki's eyes narrowed when she noticed that both videos were very short in length. She hoped that Eyelashes was correct and that these incredibly short videos would be what she was looking for.

The first video began and was very loud. From what Fubuki could see, the person recording was in a helicopter. She squinted as she saw three dots; one being a half bug half woman creature, the other being the cyborg Genos, and the last being a very naked Saitama. Luckily for the distance, the esper couldn't actually see the bald man's manhood.

From where the video was picking up, it looked like the fight was mainly between the bug woman and Genos. And the cyborg was not winning. Fubuki watched as Saitama approached the duo and sent a slap to the woman, leaving nothing but an explosion of blood in its wake.

The esper gasped and sat up straight, eyes still locked on the monitor in disbelief. She slowly looked over to Eyelashes and then to Mountain Ape. Both of the men gave her a confirming nod.

"Just watch the other one."

So Fubuki clicked the tab for the other video and clicked play. The video began with someone shushing people in the background because if the video was interesting, they were going to put it online. It looked like the person was recording the scene outside from a window.

Outside, Saitama stood in front of a giant lion creature. The lion seemed to be getting larger in size, causing the people in the background to make noises of surprise. Fubuki watched as Saitama easily dodged the lion's attacks and then fired his own; a series of punches that, to the untrained eye, were hard to see. The upper half of the lion disappeared and blood spilled everywhere, just like in the other video.

"It looks like he can take out people in one punch! That mosquito woman was beating the crap out of the cyborg, but baldy, a B class, was able to take her out no problem. Something isn't adding up." Mountain Ape spoke. Fubuki could tell that he had been wracking his brain on how Saitama's strength was possible.

"And that lion man. He was about three times the size of Saitama, yet he took him out like it was nothing." Eyelashes stated. He turned to Fubuki. "What do you think, Miss?"

What did she think? Her first thought was that Saitama's rank couldn't possibly be right. But the ranking system was never wrong; they had tests to figure out someones ranking. The esper placed a hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"I...don't know. From the looks of it, he wasn't ranked properly. He's a nobody, though. If these were the best quality videos you could find of him, then that just further proves that he isn't well known." Fubuki's eyes snapped open at the fact that maybe Saitama didn't want to be well known. He did give her that whole speech on what it means to be a true hero, so it was very possible.

The esper held back a shudder at the thought that such strength had been right in front of her and she had no idea. She had taunted and fought him, all without the knowledge that he could kill her in an instant. If these videos were anything to go by, he could've easily punched her and ended it all as opposed to lecturing her and letting her live. Why did he spare her? Is that what it meant to be a hero? All of this was making her head hurt.

"Ahem, well, I'm going to bed." Fubuki stood up from the chair. As she began to walk away, Eyelashes' voice stopped her.

"W-what? Aren't we going to find a way to take him down? Isn't that why you wanted us to find these videos? So we could analyze his fighting and make a plan for our newbie crushing..." Her right hand man trailed off, in shock that his boss was just dismissing their usual plan.

"No. You saw the videos. We're not going to treat him like the others. I'm not going to be responsible for any of the team getting killed. We're lucky he didn't kill the three of us when we confronted him at his home. Make sure you send out a message to the others telling them to stay away from him." And with that, Fubuki left the room, leaving her men in shock at the first admitted failure of their newbie crushing.

* * *

 _for the next chapter, I was thinking about doing Saitama's POV. would you all be interested in that or should I just stick to Fubuki?_

 _also, yaaasss at the amount of people reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! it's nice to see that others are interested in the Saibuki pairing, especially since this is like the first story out for them. sad!_

 _one last thing; I plan on updated once a week for as long as this story lasts. when this story ends, however, I will be doing more one-shots for them, so don't fear!_

 _thank you all for the support! xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_fyi, this all takes place after the chapter where Fubuki, Genos, and Saitama are all chilling at Saitama's and King crashes the party. just wanted to clarify!_

* * *

Saitama walked out of his bathroom clad in his pajama pants and looked at the scene before him. King had now moved to playing a console game that required the use of Saitama's tv and Genos was preparing some sort of noodles for dinner.

 _So much for having a quiet evening...ever again._ The bald hero thought. Truth be told, he didn't really mind, but after Genos had almost wrecked his apartment again, he was a little ticked at the cyborg. And the fact that Genos was wasting his time fighting with that psychotic ninja was a little irritating to Saitama, too. He would never voice his annoyance to the cyborg, though, because if Saitama ever encountered a foe he couldn't defeat, he, like the cyborg, could very possibly become obsessed until he could win against that person.

So instead of lecturing Genos about the ways of a true hero, he instead opted to grab a box of cookies and watch King play his game.

"Master, I'm making us dinner. You don't want to spoil your appetite." The cyborg interjected.

"I haven't eaten all day. A few cookies before dinner won't kill me." Saitama spoke with a mouthful of cookies. The bald man looked around for his signature Oppai hoodie and put it on once he found it.

"Whatcha playing?" He asked King. It appeared to be a fighting game as opposed to the dating simulators that he would catch King playing.

"I dunno. Something about bombs and an apocalypse. But you can romance people on here, too! What a great combination of action and romance." King responded, never once taking his eyes off of the tv.

"Yeah..." Saitama muttered, grabbing another cookie. He began to space out in thought as he ate, King's game becoming nothing but background noise to his thoughts. The bald man began to think about earlier that day.

His thoughts drifted to Fubuki as they had somewhat of a sparring match earlier that day. Saitama knew he could easily take the woman out with a punch, but she seemed to have so much potential. He had hoped that his words to her would make her question her standing as a hero, but after Genos and Sonic interrupted them, he really doubted that she even remembered what he had said. He wanted her to think outside of the box she kept herself in. Being a hero meant so much more than what she was limiting herself to.

Fubuki's problem was that she focused too much on that silly newbie crushing plan. Saitama thought, no, he _knew_ that if she would focus her energy on training her own strength and powers that she could excel through the ranks and easily become a high A class hero. Fubuki, after all, was Tatsumaki's younger sister and Saitama was more than positive that with some training, Fubuki could possibly become just as powerful as her sister. Instead, the young esper seemed content at upholding the top of the B class with others from her team and scaring anyone who got near their rank.

Saitama pondered the differences between the sisters and found that there were a pattern of opposites. Other than the differences in their appearance, there was the fact that one was a lone wolf and the other surrounded herself with a team. One had such amazing powers that seemed limitless while the other seemed very limited to using her powers on only small things.

And even though her team seemed set on bullying lower rank heroes, Saitama felt that Fubuki's overall goal was much more heroic and pure than whatever her elder sister's intentions were. The bald man wasn't one to speculate much, but anytime he encountered Tatsumaki, he got bad vibes.

Saitama shrugged indifferently. All of this pondering was going to waste due to the fact that he never intended to further talk to Fubuki regarding his words to her. Why bring it back up when she didn't question his meaning the first time around? And he doubted the esper was going to approach him about his intent.

"Dinner's ready!" Genos called out, snapping Saitama from any and all thoughts. The bald man looked down at the box of cookies and realized he ate them all.

"Master! You said only a few!"

* * *

 _just have a few notes; first, I'm sorry for the delayed update. with fallout 4 now out, my spare time is pretty preoccupied with that!_

 _another thing, I've noticed I get most of my reviews/faves/follows during the wee hours of the morning. are you all night owls or something?! =P_

 _I love, love, love your reviews and all of the faves/follows! you guys are all awesome and I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story. it's very fun to type!_

 _next chapter will be up much sooner than this one because I already had it typed before I started this story! unless I get any ideas to continue, next chapter may be the last! but don't worry, I will continue writing one-shots and possibly other stories. xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

"So you want us to leave you here? By yourself?" Mountain Ape questioned Fubuki, who dismissively waved a hand in his direction.

"Yes, Ape. I should be fine. It's not like Saitama is a threat to us. And I'm not going in his home on hostile terms. I only want to talk to him." The esper assured him as she gazed out of the car window from the backseat. She knew her men were concerned about her. The fact that she had paid this man several visits when he was only a C class was startling in itself. Fubuki rarely spoke to others lower ranked than her. But there was something very special about Saitama and she couldn't let him slip past her.

The car slowed to a stop and Fubuki grabbed the door handle, taking a deep breath.

"Should we come back if you're gone for too long?" Eyelashes questioned, concern etched on his face. "Or should we text you if too much time passes?"

"I'll text you if there seems to be an issue. Everything will be fine, though. I'll see you guys later." And with that, she stepped out of the car and into the dark night air.

The esper approached the apartment complex as her men slowly drove away. She let out a sigh, hoping that this meeting would bring her some answers.

* * *

Saitama lounged on the floor in his apartment, watching the tv with a dull expression. The show he was watching didn't particularly hold his interest, but he really had nothing better to do.

A knock at his door was a welcome break in the monotony. The bald man stood up and walked over to his door, curious who would be visiting him at this time in the evening.

Saitama slowly opened the door to his apartment. He was only mildly shocked at the person on the other side of the door, especially since she had been randomly dropping in recently.

"Fubuki." He greeted the woman, curious as to why she was visiting so late.

"Good evening, Saitama. Am I interrupting anything?" Fubuki questioned.

"No. Genos left to go somewhere. Training, probably. And King finally went back to his own home. Tonight is pretty quiet, so I've been watching some tv." After a brief moment of silence, he looked the woman up and down. "Why are you here?"

"What, a girl can't pay a friend a visit?" The esper flashed a sly smile.

The bald man stared at her. The two of them were presented with a rare opportunity of one on one time. His mind drifted back to a few weeks ago during their first encounter and his words to her. He had originally dismissed the thought of discussing the true intentions of his words to her, assuming she wouldn't remember what he said. But now that they were alone in a calm, non-violent setting, he was reconsidering the discussion.

Saitama pushed his thoughts aside for the time being and locked eyes with the woman.

"I don't see why not. Come on in." He stepped aside and she walked through the doorway. The bald man shut the door and turned to watch Fubuki remove her coat and drape it on the back of a chair.

The mundane show that hardly held his interest was forgotten, now merely background noise. Saitama glanced at the clock near his tv. It read 8:47.

Fubuki took a seat at the chair where she hung her coat and crossed her legs, bouncing her foot lightly. She felt anxiety from the situation that she was about to put herself in. She wanted to have a heart to heart with Saitama about his words to her weeks ago. She felt a slight tinge of panic at the fact that she was reading too much into the situation and his words actually meant nothing.

"So..." Saitama began. The air was thick with awkward silence and since Fubuki wasn't talking, he figured he'd break the silence. "Is there something you...need?" The woman in question looked up from the table that she was currently staring a hole into and nodded once.

"First of all, I just needed a break from my subordinates. They're like family, you know? Sometimes I have to get away for a bit. And secondly, we need to finish what we started a few weeks ago."

"What?" That caught Saitama off guard. "You want to continue our fight? Here?"

"Not quite." Fubuki responded, her anxiety rising. It was never the easiest for her to discuss her feelings and the thought of discussing them with Saitama, of all people, made her even more nervous. However, the esper couldn't bring herself to admit why she had come here quite yet and resorted to complaining to buy her more time.

"Some host you are. You should be offering me tea. I am a lady, after all, not one of your testosterone-fueled hero comrades."

Saitama bit back a remark that she was, indeed, one of his hero comrades. Truthfully, he didn't classify her as a hero, though, since her motives were selfish. The bald man turned quietly, walking a few steps to his kitchen and began to prepare some tea for the both of them.

As Saitama busied himself with making tea, Fubuki focused on the TV to calm her nerves. She was beginning to have second thoughts and was currently scrambling for an alternate reason of being here. _Maybe I should belittle him because he saved me during our fight. No, that's dumb. I don't have a death wish and the save was obviously appreciated. Ohh, think Fubuki!_

After the tea was done, Saitama poured it into two mugs and turned, glancing at the TV. He mentally noted that Fubuki must've changed the channel at some point. _Probably used those powers of hers._

Setting a mug on the table in front of Fubuki snapped her out of her trance. Saitama took a seat across from her with his own mug of tea. She looked up at him and he stared at her in response.

"Thanks." She said and glanced down at the mug. Her eyebrows creased together, as she focused her attention on the tea. _It's now or never._

"During our last encounter, you mentioned how it was dumb of me to focus so much on other's rankings." She glanced up at him from the mug. "Ever since I've gotten into this...business, it's always been about the rankings. Why on earth should I change my ways of thinking just because you happen to come along? Why did you agree to sign up with the Heroes Association if the rankings don't matter to you?" Anger flashed in the esper's eyes as her voice grew louder and she pounded a fist on the table. "Why are you trying to change my way of thinking? Why should I listen to you?!"

 _Why does your opinion matter so much to me?_ was a question she figured was better left unasked.

Saitama stared at the woman. "How old are you?"

Fubuki blinked. "Excuse me? That's how you answer my questions; with a completely unrelated question?"

Saitama took a drink of his tea, refusing to answer her questions until she answered his.

"...I'm 23. What does it matter?"

Saitama set his drink down and gave her a nod. "I assumed you were much younger with how quickly you become frustrated."

Fubuki clenched her fists as she looked down at the table. She didn't come here to get belittled. If she wanted that, she would've tracked down her sister. Damn it, why did everyone look down on her? Anyone who was a higher rank seemed to take her as a joke. Hell, Saitama was ranked under her and _he_ didn't take her seriously. Fubuki swallowed a lump in her throat and blinked a few times to relieve the stinging in her eyes.

Saitama sat quietly as he looked over the esper. She was only two years younger than him, but she had a lot of growing to do before she reached the same mentality as him regarding their hero status. Despite this, he saw potential in her to become a reliable teammate. That was one of the reasons he shielded her from Genos and Sonic's fight, which would've easily ended her life.

"I'll tell you why I became a hero if you agree to tell me why you got into this." Saitama offered to her. Fubuki looked up into his face and he could see evidence of tears in her eyes. She needed guidance. She needed to understand what it meant to be a true hero. Once her eyes were open, he knew that she and her team would be taken seriously by their peers.

Fubuki sniffed and gave a single nod. "Deal." She then leaned back in the chair and prepared herself for his story.

Saitama took a deep breath and focused his eyes on the table. He explained his story to her; that he was at a dead end with job searches and had basically given up on life. He explained how he came across the kid and the mutant crab. He explained the rush of emotions he felt from fighting.

"That excitement from the mystery of your opponent; will or won't they be stronger than you? What powers do they possess? The rush of adrenaline from not knowing if you'll make it out alive." Saitama's voice sped up slightly while talking about these feelings and Fubuki watched on in amusement. She wasn't used to seeing the normally blasé man express himself so passionately.

"I trained everyday for three years because I wanted to become a hero. I wanted to experience those emotions as much as possible. They gave a new meaning to my life. But then, after my training was complete and I began to fight opponents as a hero, I realized I was killing villains easily with one punch." Saitama clenched his fists and stared at them.

Fubuki's eyes narrowed slightly as she also looked at Saitama's hands. She recalled the videos that Ape and Eyelashes found. Such power was sitting right across the table from her.

"Does..." She began to speak without thinking. Saitama looked up at her as if he wanted her to continue. She hesitated at the eye contact and took a shaky breath. "Does the association know about your strength?"

"I don't know. But I really don't care. I'm in this to save people. I'm not in it for the publicity or fame." His words hit Fubuki hard. How was it that people lower ranked than she were often the most cockiest, yet here she was with quite possibly the world's strongest man and he didn't care about proving himself to anyone?

"So that's it. I know it's boring; everyone is usually upset when I tell them that story. I don't have any dramatic thing that triggered me becoming a hero; I was simply bored."

Fubuki felt a strange mix of emotions. She was angry because she had trained her mind her whole life to become a stronger telepath, yet she couldn't lift half of the things that her sister could. Saitama, on the other hand, had reached a god-like level of power within only three years of training. She was mildly impressed and amused because it seemed like Saitama didn't set out to achieve the great strength that he did. She also had an odd sense of sadness, but she couldn't place why.

"My story isn't necessarily dramatic, either." Fubuki began to speak before the silence became too unbearable. "I was obviously born with these powers."

She went on to explain that she and Tatsumaki were under the careful watch of officials for their powers. She explained how her sister was taken away and that if Fubuki also began to show signs of telepathic powers, she too would be taken away.

"My powers were never as strong as my sister's. I didn't even realize I had them until I was seven. The whole thing was scary to me. I didn't want to be a science experiment for those people like my sister was, so I kept my powers a secret. In doing so, the only real practice I could do without alerting anyone was to lift small objects with my telekinesis. I also practiced defense inside my mind, in case I happened to come across another person with powerful mental strength and needed to defend myself against them."

There was a long pause before Fubuki decided to voice what she had wanted to since she first found out about her sister's powers, but never had the courage to.

"I've always been in Tatsumaki's shadow. Nothing has ever been about me, it's always been about her. I know I shouldn't complain because she was taken away and I know it really affected her trust in people, but I can't help it. My powers will never be anything like hers." The esper stopped for a moment to collect herself. She took a sip of the tea and then continued. "That's why I formed my team. My sister is a lone wolf and powerful on her own. I'm not as strong, so I figured that with more people comes greater power. But...I just don't know. I don't want to say that I regret forming my team, but I see the way other heroes react to us and I realize that they think Team Blizzard is just a joke."

At the halt of her speaking, Saitama crossed his arms and thought briefly that he never imagined being a hero would involve counseling fellow heroes. From Genos, to King, to Fubuki, he seemed to serve as a counselor for his comrades troubled lives. It amazed him how everyone seemed to be such an open book with someone who never even asked to know their past. At least, that was the case with Genos and King. With Fubuki, he had laid the invitation out and she accepted. But now he was to the part about giving advice, and that was not one of his strong points.

"Your team is only a joke if you let them run around and be. The reason higher ranked heroes don't take you guys seriously is probably because you lack motivation. What was the last mission your team completed?"

Fubuki hesitated to answer the question. She knew where he was going with this; that they need legit hero-type missions. She closed her eyes in slight shame and spoke.

"We all went out and got jobs...to help buy a car for the team."

"And what do you hope to use the car for? To go bully more heroes that couldn't even dream of reaching your rank and stomping them into the ground?" At his harsh words, the esper remained silent. She opened her eyes, but refused to look at him, keeping her gaze locked on the tea.

"You and your team need to be more dedicated to being heroes for higher ranks to take you seriously. And even if they don't, at least do it for the people that look up to and rely on heroes. When a threat is reported, don't ignore it, just go do it, no matter how weak the enemy is. You'll slowly build a reputation for yourself and people will know to call on Team Blizzard for help."

Fubuki looked up at Saitama. His eyes held such passion for this whole hero thing. Here he was, a man who was constantly insulted and hated on by the public, yet he pressed forward and continued to save their sorry asses. And the fact that he was giving her so much advice and guidance astounded her. The esper's eyes widened slightly as she recalled Genos once saying to keep conversations with Saitama to 20 words or less, yet here they were spilling each other's life stories to each other.

"You should also take time to focus on yourself, too. I'm sure with some more training, you could be just as strong as your sister. Don't sell yourself short." Fubuki quickly locked eyes with the bald man and held back a gasp.

"That's...probably one of the nicest things someone has said about me. Regarding my powers that is." She paused and gave him a small, genuine small. "Thank you." Saitama gave her a nod in acknowledgment.

"Well, we've basically finished all that we had started a few weeks ago." Saitama spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "You're welcome to stay and finish your tea if you'd like."

The esper stared at the bald man and blushed lightly. She gave him a small nod before lowering her eyes back down to her mug.

"I would like that a lot."

* * *

 _ok, pigs, so my thoughts are after the story ends, Fubuki literally finishes her tea and then leaves, thanking him for his guidance. that just seems super boring on an already not exciting fanfic, so I just left it out. no getting freaky or anything for them. that's a different story of mine. ;) this one just ends with the beginning of a beautiful friendship. yaaay, out of the acquaintance zone!_

 _anyway, that's it for this story! I have a few other ideas to play with between Saitama and Fubuki, but I would love suggestions! my muse has been decent lately, but I'm starting to slack._

 _hope you all enjoyed the story! xoxo_


End file.
